


Negative Space

by GetInMelanin



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I've joined the Ivar trash pit, Ivar trash, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual thoughts, Smut, send help, suggestions of phone sex, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetInMelanin/pseuds/GetInMelanin
Summary: Ivar would probably growl at her, flex his strong fingers to dig painfully into her soft flesh or lean down to bite hard into her shoulder. Anything to stop her from being hasty. It would be one of those rare occasions in which he’d want to take his time with her.“Don’t be greedy, My Sweet.”





	Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livebynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livebynight/gifts).



> *stares loudly* yes. Yes I have joined the Ivar Thirst Train. Why? Because I joined Satan's Playground (tumblr) and was suddenly bombarded by Alex Høgh Andersen's presence before I could even figure out how to change my header. 
> 
> So, yes, here I am. Yes, she's black. She'll always be black.  
> ENJOY!!
> 
> Sidenote: Paragraph in italics indicate this was a "prompt" from Tumblr

_She carefully reread the messages he sent her earlier. She lay there for a moment, imagining him there with her, the touch of his hand on her hip, on her breast, his lips on her shoulder. She rolled over, face down, and raised her ass in the air. She could imagine the touch of his hand on her back, his hands gripping her hips. Her hand was between her legs and she groaned aloud as she dipped her fingers._

_She wanted him so badly._

Wanted to feel the solid weight of Ivar pinning her beneath him, his hands pressing her shoulders deep into the mattress. She arched her back and her ass perked higher, imagining that she would be eagerly presenting herself to him. Desperately chasing friction where the hard length of his cock curled up and against her mound - her cunt hot and wet and wanting. Ivar would probably growl at her, flex his strong fingers to dig painfully into her soft flesh or lean down to bite hard into her shoulder. Anything to stop her from being hasty. It would be one of those rare occasions in which he’d want to take his time with her.

“Don’t be greedy, My Sweet,” he would say. His voice would be unwavering, but his words, his words would be hard-edged, a little frayed at the ends with a sharp inflection in the unusual term of endearment. And before she could challenge him with a heated retort, despite being smothered by the sheer size of him, Ivar would align himself with her entrance, plush cock head teasing her lips, and slide his way home in one smooth thrust.

She grunts and gasps when two of her fingers embed themselves in her walls, huffing in agitation because they’re nowhere near as satisfying as Ivar, who could fill her deliciously and leave no parts of her untouched - twitching and trembling around him. With a resigned sigh, she began to move her fingers. Slowly at first, building herself up the same way he would before completely tearing her down, stripping her of the ability to sense anything other than him recklessly crashing into her as she fell. She groaned again, pained by his absence, closing her eyes and replacing the empty silence of the room – the empty space between her legs – with the imagined sounds of his heavy breathing and searing heat bolting through her core and right up her spine to skitter along her skull. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

The plunge of her fingers began to quicken, tunneling through her slick channel though the vigor was not nearly as intense as Ivar’s. He was ferocious, fucking her as though he would die tomorrow, hips pistoning in earnest until she lay still and breathless beneath him. Her other hand situated itself at the apex of her cunt, rubbing hard circles with every thrust into her swollen clit, thighs quivering and stomach tight as she drew nearer and nearer to her end. Her grunts grew loud and drawn out to become wanton moans that echoed and bounced off the walls – damn the neighbours! And damn Ivar Lothbrok to eternal hell for having such an adverse effect on her body through the simple exchange of words on an LED screen!

“Fuck! Goddammit!” she exclaimed aloud. “Fuck,  _FUCK_!”

She came undone. It was inevitable.

Ivar had taken her body and wound it tight around his fingers, every nerve intricately woven and twisted between the spaces; every obscene thought and explicit image conjured setting her alight and burning the edges of her vision with longing. She had allowed herself to be strung high from the tips of his callused fingers, an invisible puppeteer controlling his beloved toy, bending and moving her to his will and then cutting the strings without warning. And there she was, descending. Pleasure plummeting, crashing through her, causing her hips to stutter and back to bow as it forced its way through her tense limbs and his name slipped from her parted lips with every pleading pant, “Ivar. Ivar… oh, Ivar.”

Sure enough, had he been with her, he would follow close behind. Rocketing his cock into the clutch-unclutch silk of her until it twitched and tingled and he eventually spilled over with a thundering roar.

She whimpered in the afterglow. Soft, gentle little mewls that escaped her spent lungs while she floated back down with the careless slump of her body. Once again, her mind wondered. In the hazy gold of her imagination, Ivar sighed her name, plump lips smacking against the pulse beginning to slow in her throat.

Whispering, “sleep now, my darling.”

Her eyes slid shut, lulling herself to sleep with thoughts of Ivar laying on his side and holding her flush against his body while her heart throbbed for him in the silence of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I did mention I was on Tumblr now, follow me @getinmelanin011. I post more drabble like works there and act a damn fool!
> 
> Allow me to take a moment to say that I am REALLY considering writing an AU Ivar/OFCoC fic, I'm just working out the obstacles and challenges I face because I don't think we have Vikings here in South Africa. And writing him makes me somewhat nervous.
> 
> Please comment and kudos y'all, I'm being for real this time...also, drop your tumblr handles so I can follow!!
> 
> Peace and Bacon Grease xx


End file.
